Re: DDD Diosas Demonios y un Desalmado v2
by Zero Asakura
Summary: Reintento de revivir un fanfic mio con años de antiguedad con algunas nuevas ideas... Dejen reviews!


En fin, estoy haciendo mi reintento para revivir este fic y que no se pierdan unas ideas…

Les estaré muy agradecido si me dejan reviews con ideas de cómo mejorarlo y continuarlo sin los problemas de la versión 1

Si bien debo decir, esto probablemente necesita más reedición

REVIEWS! =D

Y no hace falta decir: Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenece a estudio GAINAX, ah megami-sama Hiroaki Goda …

Hay cosas de otros animes y manga, y puede que de algún otro fic que no recuerde, pero si Mana Kirishima y Sayoko Morisato, sus versiones originales son de Slayer6...

* * *

><p>Tokyo-3<p>

2015

1 mes después del ataque del 12º Ángel y el rescate de la unidad-01 y su piloto...

En el geofrente en las instalaciones de NERV ve a un hombre mirando por una de las ventanas, entonces se da vuelta y le pregunta a otro que esta detrás de un escritorio quién tenía su cabeza sostenida por sus manos como si estuviera pensando.

-¿Porque necesitamos otro, no son 4 suficientes?- cuestionó el Sub-Comandante Kouzou Fuyutsuki.

La cara del hombre estaba oscurecida parcialmente por sus manos...Sólo sus anteojos salían de entre sus manos.

- Me pareció necesario para aumentar nuestras posibilidades de vencer a los Ángeles -, respondió el Comandante Gendo Ikari.

-Tú quieres decir... Para prevenir la posibilidad de perderla ¿No?-

-¿Qué dijo el comité?-

-¿Qué me importa el comité? Ellos sólo son viejos hombres que temen su muerte. Tener 5 Evangelion aquí únicamente sirve para permitirles dormir en la noche.-

- El comité podría no verlo de ese modo. De todas formas... Usted se da cuenta de que tan solo tenemos 4 pilotos. ¿Dónde espera encontrar el quinto? ¿Usted pretende hacer a otro de los compañeros de clase de su hijo un piloto?-

- No. A simple vista, las sesiones de entrenamiento del cuarto piloto lo muestran como un mediocre a lo mejor. Yo creo que ellos han demostrado lo mejor que tienen para ofrecer. Una fue elegida de Tokyo-2-

-¿Entonces por qué mantener el Cuarto aquí?-

- Él aún tiene un uso.-

POV Mark

(Se ve a un hombre de más o menos 1,75 m. Tiene unos anteojos medio oscuros, pelo negro corto, que viste con ropa del mismo color. Está en un edificio abandonado, se puede ver que el lugar está próximo a derrumbarse, y se siente un olor a moho, mientras el trabajan en una computadora con teclado en otro idioma [por supuesto, es Japón igual, pero la narradora quería molestar] y mantiene los archivos de los pilotos de los Evangelion abiertos, descargando su información,)

_Aún no comprendo bien como me metí en esto_ pienso mientras me pongo a recordar...

-Flashback-

Estaba en el hospital. Tenía la mano de ella en mis manos mientras se oía permanentemente el ruido constante de las maquinas conectadas a ella. Miro su rostro; aquel rostro que había sido tan radiante alguna vez... Ahora inexpresivo... _¡Maldición! Estoy llorando._

_¡No puedo seguir así! Aquí... No creo que le vaya a hacer muy bien mi desesperación_

_Por mas que esté en coma puede sentir las cosas; lo sé por mi experiencia anterior._

Me voy por los pasillos del hospital. Siento más de ese olor a clínica que me hace estornudar. Al ir saliendo del hospital, alguien me llama la atención. Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos grises me miraba a los ojos; se acerca caminando hacia mí, y dice - Conozco una persona que soluciona problemas - al mismo tiempo que siento las dudas y confusión de esto, siento como si un deseo muy profundo dentro de mí estuviera siendo liberado. Ella me deja un papel y se va caminando por la calle, ahora yo me dirijo hacia la dirección que había escrita en el papel que ella me dio.

Sé que él es fácil de manejar, pero igual… ¿no es mucha coincidencia que pase todo esto así?... mientras esta inmortal va a seguir acosando a Mark sin que él lo sepa.

Aunque creo que la manera en la que él hizo el viaje al otro lado de esta ciudad pareciera más bien la de un poseído o algo. La narradora se da un golpe en la frente para mostrar lo mucho que le altera esto.

Está entrando en una casa donde lo miran raro, el tonto muestra el papel, lo llevan dentro a una parte escondida de la casa...

Una joven mujer saco un altar que estaba escondido y ella procedió a llamar a los elementos para purificar el altar… aunque puede me equivoque. Después de todo esta no es la especialidad de esta narradora.

...Se escucha el sonido de una tormenta. Por un instante... Cuando el brillo del relámpago me deslumbra en la habitación, se ve a la chica de pelo castaño-rojizo, ahí, durante unos instantes. Se lo ve dudar sobre lo que hace y sigue con la parte que le dejaron a el... - A la cuenta de tres, Kurai se recupera...- - A la cuenta de 2 pago el precio para ella-... - A la cuenta de 1 el ritual se completa...-

Se oye un relámpago y ahí esta la chica de pelo castaño-rojizo, con marcas en su cara, frente a mí...

- Bueno... ¿en serio estas dispuesto a pagar el precio? Bueno entonces pagaras ese precio... Yo, Mana Kirishima, demonio de segunda clase, puedo hacerlo y rápido... Además la diosa te estaba ayudando ya con tu pedido, lastima que hayas elegido la forma fácil y rápida de solucionar las cosas... Ahora es hora del intercambio equivalente que corresponde. - Veo que sonríe con una sonrisa que inspira temor y respeto. _No hay nada que perder_; _será un intercambio equivalente..._

_Cuando en aquel momento cuando hice aquello sin saber bien qué hacía y fuimos a parar a ese lugar... Nadie que no me hubiera imaginado un lugar como esa puerta_

POV tercera persona

(Se ve un tren vacío, salvo por una chica de cabello marrón oscuro, con marcas en su frente, marcadas como un diamante. Las marcas en sus mejillas son triángulos; en sus manos, un álbum de fotos pre segundo impacto... La foto, muestra una pareja joven, carreras de motocicletas y un templo. Mientras ella mira las fotos, una lágrima cae por su cara) _los extraño... Papá... Mamá _pensó ella

Ahora Mark esta recordando algo mas

Mark se levanta y se va hacia la escuela de Tokyo-3 y piensa _Conozco esto pero aún no he logrado familiarizarme_

Se cruza con Mana y Mana le pregunta -¿Y crees que vayas a poder hacerlo?- Él contesta con un simple y escueto - No lo sé -

Mana continua - Si quieres volver a esa puerta no tengo problema, pero sería un desperdicio -

Él acepta aún inseguro y pone una condición - Esta bien pero... -

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes de Tokyo-3

Misato estaba en la plataforma de la estación de trenes mirando su reloj.

_La ciudad más avanzada en Japón... y los trenes siguen llagando tarde... Ritsuko debe estar haciendo mantenimiento en la Magi._ Misato abrió el archivo que tenía y comenzó a leerlo.

Nombre: Sayoko Morisato

Edad: 14

Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de abril del 2001

Misato, continuó leyendo las estadísticas, no obstante, se sorprendió por algo... A pesar de que Sayoko vivió en Tokyo-02, ella no fue a la escuela allí. De acuerdo al archivo, Sayoko fue educada en su casa por una Tía. _¿Una Tía?_ Pasó a través de las hojas buscando la información de su familia.

Encargado: Skuld Wishbringer

Edad: 29

_-Wishbringer ¿Qué clase de apellido es ese, y qué le paso a sus padres?-_

Padres: Keiichi y Belldandy Morisato. Ambos murieron en un accidente de avión, el cual cayó cerca de Tokyo-3, en el 2004.

_¿Cayó cerca de aquí? Tengo que revisar eso._

Recién había llegado a esta información cuando empezó a oírse el tren...

_Supongo que tendrá que esperar hasta después. OK ¡Comienza la función!..._

Ella miró como el tren se acercaba y se detenía en la plataforma; las puertas se abrieron... Revelando a Sayoko Morisato. Ella dio un paso al frente llevando una gran maleta detrás de ella. Sayoko miró alrededor antes de darse vuelta hacia Misato. -¿Mayor Katsuragi?- La chica pregunto tranquilamente.


End file.
